The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. However, these advances have increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed. When a semiconductor device such as a fin field-effect transistor (FinFET) is scaled down through various technology nodes, several strategies have been employed to improve device performance, such as using high-k dielectric materials and metal gate electrode structures.